


...Has a Newfound Hatred for Zippers

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: The One Where Sam Winchester... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (pull your pants up while youre at it please thank), Be careful when zipping yourself up boys, But poor Sam more tho, Dean is a cheeky little shit, Fluff, Ghost Dean Winchester, Ghost Sex, Implied Bottom Dean, Poor Cas, Poor Sam, Slight Smut, but please zip up, implied top cas, no one needs to see that, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: 'Cause him hating his brother was old news at this point, anyway.





	...Has a Newfound Hatred for Zippers

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I started writing this as a oneshot, but then remembered this series, and realized (because I sorta hit a block) that with a few tweaks I could just make it like this fic was for this series the entire time.  
> Second... I actually didn't even mean to write this at all? But, well. Read above  
> Third... this actually turned out more angsty than my other two, which actually had a comedic note to the angst? Sorry? Again, read first point.  
> And fourth... hey, least y'all got some borderline smut? almost? *shrugs*

Warm arms encircled Dean’s waist, bringing him closer to the body cuddling behind him. Smiling without bothering to open his eyes, Dean hummed. “You’re late.” 

A throaty voice whispered close to Dean’s ear, hot air fanning against his skin as the man behind him lifted himself on one arm to lean partially over Dean. “I wasn’t aware I was on a time restraint.” Cas said, his voice husky and amused. His arm around Dean tightened before loosening enough to allow Dean to turn around in his hold, resting on his back to look up at Cas. Stretching his arms up, Dean let them fall around Cas’s neck on their way back down. 

“Well, you were. D'you know how long I was all by myself in this big ass bed of yours?” Dean asked, but the grin didn’t fade from his lips. Cas’s eyes softened, glancing down at Dean’s lips before ducking down to press a chaste kiss. Dean hummed, pleased, as he let his eyes close again, shuffling a bit to spread his legs, letting Cas fall between them. By the time Cas pulled away, Dean was in a state of bliss, warmth erupting under his skin. It never ceased to amaze him that despite all their time together, and after everything they had done, kissing Cas never failed to make his toes curl. 

“Being alone isn’t fun from what I've heard,” Cas commented lightly, letting his weight fall slowly on Dean, pinning him to the soft mattress. “But from my experience, coming to find someone in your bed can be quite rewarding.” 

Dean couldn’t help but snort cheekily. “Yeah. Unless it's a crazy ax-murderer.” 

Cas tilted his head, eyes thoughtfully glancing up. “Well, I wouldn’t necessarily agree with the ax part… unless I’m trying to make a mess on purpose.”

Throwing his head back, Dean groaned in mock annoyance, but brought Cas closer to him all the same by his hold around Cas’s neck. “You’re incorrigible.” Dean muttered, throwing a leg around Cas’s hips. With a sharp jerk, Dean brought their hips flush against each other, and the feel of Cas’s bare cock thrusting between his groin had Dean letting out a hiss of surprise. 

“I have yet to hear you actually complain,” Cas muttered, sounding way too smug for Dean’s comfort from where he was nosing Dean’s skin right under his ear. The place that always had Dean melting like putty in Cas’s hands. 

“Y-you always d-distract me,” Dean said breathlessly, letting out a moan as Cas sank his teeth into Dean’s flesh. “B-before I can st–” Dean keened, both his legs now around Cas’s hips. He wasn’t far enough gone to not be able to feel Cas smirking against his skin, but he would get to that later. After Cas finished fucking him and proving Dean’s point.

oOo

By the time they got out of bed, it genuinely was late in the day. But with Cas dawdling around, as lazy and relaxed as Dean had ever seen him, Dean couldn’t bring himself to give a damn. Especially not when Cas actually spent time with him, helping around in the kitchen as they proceeded to cook enough for all of Cas’s employees. Not like that’s the intention they had started out with, but with Cas guiding Dean’s hands to dice tomatoes so finely with his own experienced hands? Dean wasn’t ashamed to say that they ended up going through all their tomatoes that way. 

Hours later, feeling absolutely worn out from their cooking spree, they maturely decided to abandon cleaning for later, instead choosing to sprawl out on the sofa, Cas mindlessly flicking through the channels playing on the TV, before eventually landing on one daytime shit or the other. It acted more as background noise more than anything, Cas and Dean too absorbed with each other as they cuddled up side by side, relishing in being able to touch properly. Dean found himself settled with his nose tucked into the crook between Cas’s neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent with heavy inhales, one arm around Cas’s torso and the other around his neck as he straddled his hips. He wasn’t even pretending to pay attention to the TV, having turned his back to it by this point. Cas didn’t seem to be minding it much either, his eyes closed as rested his chin atop Dean’s head, tilting his head back to rest the back of it on the sofa. His arms were tight and unrelenting around Dean.

Dean would never be able to get enough of this.

So of course, it was only fucking typical for Dean to disappear the next day, having drained himself by exerting all his energy on being tangible for one day with Cas.

Which meant it was Cas that had to wake up the next day, all by himself on his big ass bed. 

Gritting his teeth, Cas hugged the pillow Dean had been laying on, pressing his face to it.

oOo

When Cas finally dared to emerge from his bedroom hours later, tiredly slinking over to the kitchen sink, a muffled noise had him pausing. 

Turning around slightly revealed Sam standing at the entryway, looking unsure with his hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatpants. “So… uh. I’m guessing everything went well?” He asked dubiously.

And although there was a part of Cas that felt hollow, as if Dean’s disappearance took that part with him, he had to muster up a grateful smile at Sam. “Yes. Uh,” clearing his throat, Cas quickly grabbed an extra mug, filling with coffee and walking over to Sam. He took it with a grateful look on his face from Cas, wrapping his long hands around the mug as he leaned against the wall. “And thank you, Sam. You didn’t have to stay here, just to let us spend time together.” Cas said sincerely. But Sam only scoffed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

“Yeah, right. As if Dean would have let me stay at home peacefully. At least you got soundproof walls, which–uh…” Sam suddenly trailed off, his cheeks rapidly flushing. Unable to help himself, Cas let out a chuckle, leaning against the island across from Sam as he took a sip of his own coffee.

“So… would it be okay if I left now?” Sam abruptly spoke up, looking severely unsure of himself. “It’s just… since Dean’s still getting the hang of this,” he waved a hand vaguely around them. “And he kinda spent the entire day, so I actually don’t think he’ll be back for at least a couple of days…” And though his voice was light, Cas could see the strain in Sam’s eyes, reflecting how he pretty much felt as well. 

“Of course,” Cas straightened, setting the mug on the counter behind him. And though he didn’t really feel it, he forced a smile at Sam. “Thank you again, for going out of your way. I expect I’ll be seeing you back at work on Monday?”

Looking somewhat relieved, if still not abashed, Sam nodded. “Yeah, definitely.” He looked down at his mug, which was noticeably empty. “So, I’ll just be… leaving now.” 

Cas huffed, shaking his head. It was funny how similar and yet so different Sam and Dean could be. Despite their short time together, Cas was fairly sure that Dean would be a lot more self-assured should he need to make an exit, no matter how awkward circumstances would be. 

Sam, on the other hand, seemed to have a tendency to let himself drown in it.

oOo

When Dean materialized three days later, just as Sam was zipping himself up, it was by no means a quiet entry.

“Dude, you could have just stayed with Cas, ya know!” 

Biting back a curse, Sam yelped anyway as he jumped back, colliding with the bathroom stalls’ door. Closing his eyes, Sam bit his lip in order to let out a muffled groan of pain. Looking bewildered, Dean’s eyes trailed down… and immediately wincing, he looked back up at Sam apologetically. “Sorry, dude. But seriously. Dude’s got better digs than you anyway, so why don’t you take advantage of it as well man?”

Gritting his teeth so hard he was sure they were going to be ground into dust, Sam glared at his brother. He spared a moment to be thankful that the restroom was empty. “ My dick is stuck, and we’re talking about how you want me to move into your boyfriend’s place for you?” He managed to hiss out through the tear-inducing pain.

Dean opened his mouth as if to respond, before closing it, looking thoughtful. “Well, I mean, it’s not like you’d want me to help you with that,” He waved at where Sam was clutching his groin. “So I figured we’d just to my part of the bargain thing.”

“Dean–” And of course, that’s when the restroom door opened. 

Dean conveniently decided to disappear. 

And Sam cursed his entire existence as he ducked into the bathroom, leaving a bemused coworker staring at the door that was still bouncing in its place. Long seconds passed before the lock slid into place, stilling the door’s motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Would have finished this yesterday but helloo headache :)  
> alSO THIS MARKS MY 49TH FIC?! SO THAT MEANS THE NEXT ONE IS MY 50TH?! *Squeals*  
> (pssst look out for it incase youre a multi shipper, its being posted on the 27th ;)  
> NO HATE :D


End file.
